


The Playboy

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier Six - Freeform, F/M, Fallout, Fallout New Vegas - Freeform, Female Courier - Freeform, New Vegas, benny - Freeform, benny gecko - Freeform, courier - Freeform, six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout: New Vegas is probably my favorite Fallout game. Benny is my favorite character from there. I always liked the relationship between the Courier and Benny. Something so effed up, it just kind of worked well together. Anyways, this is just going to be a short little thing about their meeting. Maybe a couple chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Keep Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my main inspiration for this chapter is the piece "Nelson Riddle - Playboy's Theme (Original Stereo Recording)". If you want the full effect, listen to this while reading. The piece is just so... Benny. Everything about it. After all, Benny is the ultimate playboy, am I right?

Benny was the playboy. The cigarettes, the scotch, and the sex. All carefully packaged into his infamous checkered suit. And you thought Santiago was a smooth talker? Benny had him beat. And it wasn’t just his quirky lingo; the way his lips moved, the way his eyes studied you, and that seductive smirk. Almost a reincarnation of Jack Kennedy, himself. But he was mean, like Bobby.

But all of that disappeared the moment he saw the Courier. “What in the goddamn…?” was all he could utter out. When Six was in Goodsprings, she thought for sure this man had no weaknesses. He looked cool, calm, collected, and dare she say, attractive? The Courier was a sick fuck. She couldn’t help how she got her rocks off. Even in the face of death, and buried alive, Six was impressed. She had met a many weirdos in her life who had wanted her dead. Benny just had the balls to do it. And to her face.

Beads of sweat now perspiring on his face. “Let’s keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves, like smooth little babies…” His eyes have yet to blink, still shocked that she was there. “Hello!” he put on the façade. They were officially long lost friends, reuniting at last. Which wasn’t far from the truth. “That broad everyone saw go in the Lucky 38, that was you? Oh shit”. He was impressed. From the grave to the strip. Must have been a long and hard journey.

Her face was so dangerous, almost alluring. “When you shot me, you ran off so fast I never got your name”. His face immediately grimaced, “You makin’ a pass at me, sister? Because I’m out of your league”. He wanted to laugh, but was still scared shitless she would murder him right then and there. She swayed her body towards him, heavy eyelashes batting at him, “Is it so wrong to want a guy who’d shoot me in the head?” The air had changed. She was, indeed, hitting on him.

“Did those bullets scramble your egg? Or have you always been a naughty broad…?” What was he doing? He can’t fall for this shit? It must be a rouse; no one can be this wrong. “Girls like bad boys, Benny. And you’ve been downright awful”. The way she said his name, caused a little stir in his stomach. Butterflies? Jesus, Benny, get a hold of yourself. Can’t you see what this dame is doing? She’s trying to seduce you with her skin tight armor, that (h/l) (h/c) hair. He could even smell her from here; she smelled so sweet. Like a desert rose. Even the sweat and dirt added something to her.

“You’re one sick pussycat, baby. There’s quins and then there’s… I don’t even know what to call you” he let out a soft chuckle. He was honestly dumbfounded. He was trying to prod her for her name. Maybe it would be as beautiful as she was. The Courier knew what he was trying to get at, but she didn’t know her name. She got shot in the head, remember? “I’m saying I dig you, despite it all. What do you say?” she was getting closer to him. 

He backed up a little, snapping back into reality, or the corrupted sickening reality this truly is, “I heard ‘dig’ from you, babe, and all I can think of is a shovel” he shook his head, very confused, “How can this be? This ain’t forgiveness, it’s something… wrong”. His cigarette was still in between his fingers, almost completely ash. He had forgotten it even existed. “I’m a courier, remember?” she placed her hands on his chest, their lips dangerously close, “Don’t you want me to hand your package?” she couldn’t help but giggle at that last line.

God, he loved her giggle. So airy and seductive. He smiled along with her. “All right, honey baby, this is all kinds of wrong, but to my suite it is” he flicked out his cigarette and took her hands into his, “Thirteenth floor. Don’t keep me waiting”.


	2. Teach Me, Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of bad at writing sexy scenes. So, just use your imagination ;)

“I’ll walk up with you” she smirked. She interlocked her arm in his and squeezed a little. He flexed to oblige and impress. Benny loved waltzing to his suit with Six. She was more than arm candy. She is the prototype for the trophy wife. He loved it when dames wore their lingerie. Her bullet brassiere looked positively ravishing under her leather armor. He couldn’t wait to explore. 

It was time to get into the elevator. Maybe they could get the party started a little early? Benny thought. The heat was just rising in the intimate box. The doors were slowly closing and… they were closed. Six pushed Benny against the wall, feeling his groin with her hand, causing a stuttered groan from Benny. “Baby, baby. We’ve got all night” he grinned. Benny returning the favor by running his up her sides and cupping a breast.

They were kissing each other, breathlessly and hard. Six had his lip in her teeth and bit it. Benny jumped back a bit in pain, “Ouch, baby. Am I in trouble?” He licked the small amount of blood on his lip. He never met a woman who was so relentless. He has always been the dominant one in any relationship. The dames practically worshipped the ground he walked on. After all, he was the head of The Chairmen. The devil in the daisy suit. 

As much as they had accomplished in the passing of a couple floors, they doors came open. You could almost see the steam pouring out of the box. “Mind if I freshen up?” her words were loaded with poison. “You take all the time you need, Pussycat” he winked at her. She returned it with a devilish grin. 

“Wanna tell me what your poison is?” he shook a whiskey bottle to signify what he was talking about. He heard her through the wall, “Something hard and fast”. He raised his eyebrows at that one; obvious innuendo. He got out two shot glasses, a double in each one. Whiskey. She hadn’t kept him waiting… long. It’s not that he minded. He loved it when dames went to go gussy themselves up. He knew it would be worth it. 

She walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the entryway to the living area. Benny was drop jawed and in disbelief. This had to be the strangest, sexiest woman he has ever encountered. Who knows where she found the prewar lingerie? All he knew was that he was already insanely hard. A feeling that he hasn’t felt from a dame in a very long time.

Everything about her was so Vegas. The leopard bullet bra with the garter belt to match. Was that a thong? Sweet Jesus, he may need another double. No, make that a triple with a Cuban. Pronto. Her stockings, so authentic and clean. Boy, was he feeling guilty for shooting her. “All this for me?” he was all grins now. She blushed a little, “What? This old thing?” she smiled back.

“Come over here” it sounded like a demand, but she knew it was a question, “Now”. She stepped forward, “Sir, you should expect your delivery within three to five days. Considering if the Courier arrives unharmed and the package is intact” he grinned at that. She was witty, even if her brains were scrambled. “Well, I can see you’re unharmed” he growled, scanning up and down her body with his eyes. 

She nodded her head towards his rising manhood, “And I can see your package is still intact”. Good lord, what was she doing to him? His heart hasn’t beat this fast since he first lost his virginity. He’s acting like a goddamn horny teenager, get it together Benny. He snapped back into control, what if this was all a rouse? It felt too good to be true.

He charged toward her in a heated embrace. Tongues fighting for control, heavy breathing. He inhaled her scent again. If he could bottle it up forever, he would. He tasted like scotch and cigarettes. A taste the Courier couldn’t get enough of. His hands ran up and down her body, the feeling on the smooth silk on her soft body. It drove him insane. He kissed her neck, her chest, her stomach, until he was on his knees.   
He ran his hands up her legs to unlatch the garter to the stockings. He had read about this in so many old books he found. Her smile was dangerous; he loved that. The right one was undone, now the left. He ran his hands up her thighs, grabbing her flesh on the way. This resulted in a moan from the Courier. “You gonna tell me?” he asked as he kissed up her body. “Tell you what?” she groaned. “Your name. I gotta have a name, baby, if I’m gonna be moaning it out later” this caused her stomach to flip. This man was smooth.

“Just call me… Six” she replied. In all honesty, she couldn’t remember her name. It saddened her, not knowing that she had had (Age) years of a life that was unknown to her now. But since she is forced to start over, she is making the best of it. He liked her choice of name, though. Even if it wasn’t her real name. It seemed to fit her. He had made his way back up to her neck, stealing kisses from her lips every now and then.

“So are you gonna tell me?” she emphasized the ‘me’. He grinned into her neck, “Pussycat, I’ll tell you anything you want”. Hook, line, and sinker. She played the biggest player on the strip. “Where the fuck is the chip and what the fuck does it do?” she had a tight grip on his manhood. Benny let out a huge sigh, “I knew this was too good to be true” he muttered to himself. If he could punch himself, he would do it. But he was in an incredibly compromising position.

“Whoa-whoa pussycat, just don’t do anything you’ll regret” she squeezed a little tighter on his hard on, resulting in Benny to hunch over even more, bracing himself for the pain. “I don’t think you’re in the position of telling me what to do”. She was right, of course. “Tell me. Now” she squeezed even harder. “All right, baby, you win!” he pleaded. 

She felt satisfied enough to let him go. She wanted to know the what, where, who, when, and why of this package that got her shot in the head and left for dead all from the man who did it to her. Letting him go was a big mistake, though. Benny rammed his body against hers, causing them both to fall to floor. A struggle for dominance concluded as to who straddled who.

Benny won, pinning her arms down to the floor. “You chose wrong, baby. Thought you could pool the wool over the Ben-Man’s eyes? Oh, pussycat…” he shook his head no and grinned. He kissed her again. She was tougher than psycho to quit. He needed that kiss to keep him alive, at this point. While distracting him, she kneed him directly from the back into his testicles. He winced in pain from the surprise attack, gaining an advantage to straddle him and pin his arms back. 

“Dirty move, pussycat” he groaned in pain, still recuperating. “Start talking Benny” her eyes spelled murder. He knew she was serious now. “It's some kind of data storage device, dig? So it's the data on the Chip that's platinum, not the Chip itself.” Damn it. Why did he cave so easily? “I know, I made a bad first impression. You got every reason to think I'm a creep. But baby, this is an 18 karat opportunity.” He was starting to bumble in his speech. Cmon, get a hold of yourself, think Benny! 

“I've got the Chip, but to see this shin-dig through to the end? I'm gonna need help. And hello! Who shows up but you?” It seemed like he was trying to recruit her or something. She wasn’t sure if she was buying it yet. “It can't be a coincidence, baby. You and me were meant to work together.” He licked his lips at that. Maybe he was trying to recruit her, he certainly didn’t know. But even after getting a taste and then getting hurt, he knew he still wanted her. More than anything. She just starred deep into his eyes, her grip never loosening. 

“You gonna take down House with it?” she asked, never straying eye contact. “The Strip will be ours. And ours alone.” What the fuck was he doing? Did he really just offer her a stake in this operation? Not that it would be a bad move. She does have full access to the Lucky 38. She’s well acquainted with most of the casinos on the Strip. And, obviously, she could handle herself. “I can’t trust you” she calculated.

“Don’t trust me, baby” he growled back. Their faces getting closer. What was this? He tried to kill her and now she’s trying to kill him. But… but this is wrong. It’s like they both have magnetic pulls to each other. It’s like the universe is doing this. Here eye contact strayed for a split second, from his eyes to his lips. She was thinking the same thing.

He bucked his hips up to her core, causing her to shutter. Her grip on him loosened and he was free to conquer again. He broke free and grabbed her face for an aggressive kiss. Once again, it was a fight for dominance. Six grinded down on top of Benny, slowly. Benny couldn’t control his groans. He leaned up a little and grabbed the Courier by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They were now standing, planting kisses and hickeys all over each other’s necks. Benny slammed her against the wall, causing her to moan. He slowly slid his hand to her neck, over her breast, giving it a squeeze along the way, and down her stomach towards her core. Feeling the silky lingerie over the warm wetness made him smile. She wanted him badly, too.

“Fuck me” Six said. “And what’s the magic word, pussycat?” he was loving this hold over her. “Now, Tiger” she demanded. He giggled at the nickname. She fumbled over his button down shirt. He was fit underneath his shtick. Slight chest hair and dark shadowing over his chest, illuminating some muscles. She rubbed her hands over his chest which gave him goose bumps.

She then searched for his belt buckle, undoing it quickly. She looked into his eyes when unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. She gave him a quick kiss before sliding down to the ground, taking his pants with her. When she was on her knees, she looked up at him with a wicked smirk and winked at him. He winked back and brushed her hair behind her ear.

If Benny was judging on who gave the best head in New Vegas, well now it wasn’t even a competition. Benny was a powerful man and to have a powerful woman, not just a Gomorrah girl, go down on him? It couldn’t get any better than that. She was dangerous and even that was a turn on. Not knowing if she was going to kill him or finish him off, it was a part of the thrill. Not to mention that lingerie, he could get used to that.

There was something about Benny. His daisy suit? No, but it helped. His quirky lingo? No, but it was definitely a turn on. Six couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that he had actual balls to get shit done. He murdered his clan leader. He stole from Mr. House. And he shot the Courier. This man knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to get it. And that’s why she was drawn to him.

After the foreplay, Benny knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. It would probably kill him! Which is what the Courier probably wants, he laughed at the thought. Benny guided Six to his bedroom. “Benny’s gonna show you the Tops! I hope you’re built sturdy, you crazy broad!” he teased her. “Let’s see what you’ve been hiding under that daisy suit” she giggled, although he was mostly naked. “More than you ever dreamed, baby” he purred.

“You’re platinum, pussycat. You know how to swing!” their kisses deepened. He tossed his jacket aside. Then his shirt. He leaned into her, his member against her stomach. Leading kisses from her lips to her breasts. “Nice Charlies, too! Give them a shake for the Ben-Man, will ya? Hello!” he finally took off her brassiere. These were blue ribbon breasts; the finest he’s ever seen! Perfectly fit for her frame. So soft, he never wanted to leave them. 

She grew impatient and grabbed onto his hair, pulling him up back to her lips. “Baby, baby, pump the brakes. We’ve got all night, me and you” he grinned. She playfully sapped his cheek, “C’mon, Ben-Man. Show me how much of a man you are” she moaned. Benny pulled her panties off very quickly, he was going to show her, alright.

He entered her slowly at first, both of them moaning together. It was a fantastic feeling. Benny was keeping a steady pace now, but not up to the Courier liking. “Faster” she kept saying and he tried to oblige. Six growled and flipped over so that she was on top of Benny. The sensation of the bounce was driving them both to the edge. Benny’s spanking and grabbing was making her moan even louder. Faster and louder until they both couldn’t take it anymore, leaving them with the best orgasm either of them have ever had. Breathless on top of each other. “That was a nice bit of hey-hey, girlie. You’re a real ring-a-ding broad!” he said with a wink.

“Hold me, will ya? I swear you wore me out.” He whispered. It usually was the broads who wanted to snuggle up to Benny. But he felt comfortable and vulnerable with her. She knew him. She tracked him down across the entire Wasteland. In some retrospect, she knew him better than Swank. He laid on top of her breasts, hearing her heart beating. Why would he ever want to put an end to that? It was such a lovely sound. He felt tremendously guilty. How could he ever redeem himself?


	3. Run, Right Back Into My Loving Arms

He would be lying if he said he got a full night’s sleep. His mind had been racing all night wondering what he should do with the now fucked up situation. She needed to be dead. He had made a plan. A fool proof plan. Which was now crumbling before him. Her showing up is forcing his hand. He didn’t want to leave, but is he really going to drop what he’s been working for forever just for this dame he met? He would also be a liar if he didn’t consider it. Night sweats woke him up. 

She looked so peaceful sleeping. He wondered if she looked this way while she was in the grave. He shook his head to get rid of the image. He tiptoed to the kitchen to pour himself a shot of something strong. He needed to clear his head and weigh the possibilities. He had the chip on him, he checked twice. Should he wait for the Courier to wake up and they talk strategy? No, no. He wasn’t going to give up. He wasn’t going to cave in.

But what will she say? What will she think when she sees an empty space next to her in the morning? He scrambled to write a note. The only way to protect the Courier is to make it seem like she had no idea about the plan. Or that he didn’t care for her at all. Benny had never been a fool for love at first sight. But this wasn’t love, it was something else. He wrote:

_Pussycat -_

_Thanks for showing this cat the best hey-hey he's ever-ever! Talk about platinum in the sack, toots! Where'd you learn that 18 karat trick with the heels of your feet? You didn't make my toes curl - they popped off and rolled under the bed!_

_I wish I could stay for another round, but this gent's got places to be, things to do. You showing up has forced my hand, baby! The time to act is now!  
I won't be around for a while, but if everything works out right, you and me are a date, got it? Wouldn't miss it for all the caps in Vegas._

_Now don't get clingy and try to follow me._

_Ciao,  
Benny_

~~~~~~~~~~~

The bed was cold and the room was quiet; Benny was gone. Not like Six was surprised. Benny had been on the run since he shot her. Now that she was here, what made her think that he would actually stay? She decided to explore his little lair. Maybe there was a clue as to where he went. 

She found the note on the bed stand. Coward, Six thought. She still loved his lingo. 18 karat? She bit her lip in remembrance. She read on, “I... I forced your hand? What?” she laughed, “What about House knowing your exact moves?” she shook her head. “Clingy?” that made her angry. Men think when they fuck a woman, they are automatically in love with them. Slaves to them. Clingy as hell. Puh-lease. She rolled her eyes.

“A date? He shoots me in the head and leaves me in bed and he thinks that we should go on a date?” she pondered for a moment. “Well, we did fuck” she shrugged her shoulders. He was plutonium and she was uranium. When they came together- BOOM. Completely atomic. Suddenly, she heard a beeping noise coming from the bathroom. No, sounded more like it was coming through the back hallway. 

Six walked through the back door and holy shit, there was a gigantic hole in the wall. And a robot with an eerie smile looking directly at her. She froze, was it hostile? “Hey! Hi there, good to meet you! What can I do for you today?” it said. She looked around, was this a trap? “Have you seen Benny?” she asked.

“Sure! He came through here in a big hurry – didn’t even stop to say hello! I think he went down his secret escape elevator out there in the hall!” he said. She was still in astonishment that this robot wasn’t under House’s control. “Who are you?” Six finally asked. “Allow me to introduce myself! I’m a PDQ-88b Securitron, but you can call me Yes Man!” he exclaimed. 

“Any idea where Benny went?” she asked. “Hmm… my guess would be Fortification Hill. There’s a secret underground bunker there where he could access Mr. House’s network and read what is on the platinum chip.” Yes Man said. “Okay… thanks” she left and decided to go after Benny. After all, she was going to rule New Vegas with or without Benny’s help. She just needed to make sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken her a while to get to the camp. Kind of odd that she had gotten a personal invitation from Caesar, himself. “Are you ready to head up rive?” Cursor Lucullus asked. “Let’s do this” Six answered. The trip to a few hours and once she arrived she was strip searched for weapons. Don’t these idiots know I don’t need weapons to kill them? Six thought and rolled her eyes.

She made her way up to a tent, Caesar’s tent. She entered. And there he was. Benny was tied up and on his knees to her right. “So I finally get to meet the courier who’s accomplished so much in so little time. That is why I summoned you here, right?” he stated. He was an old white dude, nothing special. “I mean, a man nearly kills you, and your response is to track him across the breadth of the Mojave?” he sounded impressed. 

“You visit the Tops, and next thing you know, the head of the Chairmen is fleeing the Strip like a whimpering little pup?” you could hear Benny huff in the background, “When you set your mind to something, you get results. I like that” Caesar explained. Sounded like he was propositioning you now. Something you never get tired of in the Mojave. “The question is… are you ready to get started?” and there it was. The question.

“Just let me deal with Benny and I’ll be on my way” you said. You had Caesar’s Legion, the NCR, and every other faction crawling up her ass any chance they could get. Six was getting sick of it. Benny was her business. Caesar studied Six, “Talk to Benny on your way out… He knows I’m going to let you decide how he dies. Maybe you want to remind him”. Six turned her way towards Benny, but Caesar said, “Don’t forget, Courier. We have business to discuss. And I can get impatient”. 

“Pussycat! Ain't this platinum? Had I known, I woulda baked a cake!” Benny exclaimed. Very sarcastically, by the way. “Caesar says I get to decide how you die” Six said, she didn’t really want to look Benny in the eyes. Trying to sound gleeful, “You got the future of Vegas in the palm of your hand, baby. What happens next is up to you”. She bent down to him, “What if I helped you escape?” she whispered. “Sweet to offer, baby, but if you cut these ropes every Legionary in this camp’s gonna come running. With machetes” he let out a sarcastic laugh. “I’ve got a stealthboy and a bobby pin. Think you could make it?” she whispered very low now. She didn’t want the plan to be ruined.

“This little care package is everything I need. I’ll take it from here, Pussycat” the hope had filled his eyes. “What’ll happen if I let you go, Benny?” she wondered. “Baby, that can go any direction you want. We can take Vegas together, or I can head for Scramsville. Your call” his voice was low and his eyes looked heavy again. “Look at me” she said. He obliged. He looked at her one last time and kissed her. The guards were starting to notice and then- poof! Benny was now invisible. Now her hand was forced.


	4. That Old Feeling

It was a close call at Caesar’s camp. But she couldn’t shake him. Benny was undoubtedly a little shit. He shot her in the face, they fucked, and then he left. It was fun, yeah. Tracking him down and seeing the look on his face. Priceless. But she missed him. She missed the game, the hunting, the seducing. She missed Benny. And because he was a snake, she was pretty sure he was gone for good after that little stealth boy number.

She had gone back to New Vegas preceding Benny’s escape. After all, she was now head honcho. It had been a few weeks. Each day, she was more convinced that Benny would never return. It’d be a shame. New Vegas was filled with a lot of squares. He was the most interesting. His suit, his lingo, hell, even when he referred to himself in third person. Why the fuck was she so attracted to him? There wasn’t one straight answer. 

The courier had taken a liking to The Tops’ Aces’ Theater. She had become a regular. Her seat was near the back, in perfect view of the bar. She had been there for a while, The Lonesome Drifter was now on; the last act. She waved her empty glass to the bar keep. She loved those little Atomic Cocktails. The Lonesome Drifter was performing a new song, “That Old Feeling”, he announced. The lyrics with the melancholic melody felt like being shot. It was sharp and real. She placed her hand on the scar and a single tear cascaded from her face.

_There'll be no new romance for me, it's foolish to start ___

__Oh god. Here come the tears, Jesus Christ._ _

_For that old feeling, is still in my heart ___

____She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. That’s when the bar keep came up behind her with her drink. “About damn time”, she muttered holding her glass up, while keeping her gaze at the stage. That’s when it was strange. The bartender held her hand with the glass. It was warm. “Sorry, pussycat. Had to tie up some loose ends and all”. She could feel his grin._ _ _ _

____She shook her head in disbelief and giggled a little. “Well don’t flatter yourself, baby. It’s not like I missed you or anything”, she retorted. Sassy, but still not believable. He came around and sat at the chair opposite from her. She took a sip from her cocktail, eyes flickering from the table to his eyes. “Honey, baby, have you always looked this beautiful? Or is this just for me?” He looked at her. She had gotten dressed up. For what, she didn’t know. She figured since she is the ruler of New Vegas, she kind of had to emulate it. Like Benny with his daisy suit. She had found this dress a while back, saving it for a special occasion._ _ _ _

____The first time Benny saw her, she was swallowed up in a terribly unattractive courier’s uniform. Then he had shot her. The second time, she was in skin tight, deadly looking metal armor. Complete with blood, sweat, and a dangerous pair of eyes. That’s when he unwrapped her. Gorgeous charlies, soft skin (how could that be? It’s a radiated Mojave desert), and let’s not forget those 18 karat moves. God, he thought, is it hot in here?_ _ _ _

____Six broke the silence. “So what do you want, Benny?” Her eyes were calculating and cold. “Listen, I’ve been real naughty, but from now on I’ll be nice?” he leaned towards her, his hand reached out for her to hold. She didn’t move. He swung his chair closer to hers. He put on hand on her shoulder, the other on her thigh. “You could have killed me, but you didn’t. Not a lot of people would have done that” he went on, “You scared the shit out of me, pussycat”. She rolled her eyes. He backtracked a little, “In-n a good way, baby”._ _ _ _

____There was some silence. “When I left, I did some thinkin’” she giggled at his comment. Benny thinking was never a good thing for her. “Me and you built this city, honey. It’s ours. And I promised a date, didn’t I?” My god, he looked sincere. And with that, she smiled. New Vegas was their's._ _ _ _


End file.
